<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Weapon by butch_fairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538645">The Secret Weapon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/butch_fairy/pseuds/butch_fairy'>butch_fairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ash vs. The Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugs, Heavy Petting, LGBTQ Character, Nonbinary Character, Other, Rave, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/butch_fairy/pseuds/butch_fairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place after season 3, the gang has reconnected in a post-apocalyptic wasteland to try and defeat the Dark Ones once and for all. Ash, Pablo, and Kelly are led to an old warehouse where they were told a secret weapon would be hidden, but are instead sucked into a night of drugs, romance, and deadites they wont soon forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelly Maxwell/ OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ash vs. The Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secret Weapon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first chapter of fanfiction I've ever written, I hope you enjoy it! I'm very excited to continue this fic and can't wait to see where it goes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why the fuck are we here?" Kelly groaned, rubbing the dark circles under her eyes as the Delta pulled up to the old rubber warehouse. They had driven into the city, a journey not especially fun with the Dark Ones ruling over all of humanity. Kelly, Pablo, and Ash had a sleepless night of keeping watch as they scavenged the demonic Mad Max-esque wasteland to put a stop to the Dark Ones for good.</p><p><br/>"Ya el brujo-especial, looks like you really shit the bed this time," Ash turned to his right, scanning the warehouse for movement. They had been driving through the warehouse district all night, completely lost (in Ashes opinion).<br/>"If we're lucky we'll find some new tires for the Delta though," Ash grinned and patted the dash.<br/>"This is where we're supposed to find the secret weapon we need," Pablo huffed, flipping through the book the old bruja had given him. "I swear it says that this place is where it should be…. I promise guys it says that it'll be of great importance when defeating the Dark Ones. If we want to stand any chance against them, we've gotta find this thing."<br/>"Can I please stay in the car?" Kelly yawned, pulling her legs up to her chin and placing her head against the window.<br/>"No. You know we need as much firepower as we can get." Ash pointed at her, opening the car door. "Plus, I'm gonna need help if there's good tires in there."<br/>Kelly grumbled and crawled out of the car after Pablo, grabbing her handgun.</p><p><br/>They stepped forward towards the warehouse when Pablo inhaled sharply and stopped suddenly in his tracks.<br/>"What's wrong?" Kelly asked anxiously, grabbing his arm quickly in case he fell over.<br/>Pablo's eyes rolled back in his head. A low guttural chanting arose from his throat in a voice that was not his. His hand swung forward, his index finger pointing towards the warehouse.<br/>"<strong>venerunt. et invenies maximum afferre emolumentum tuum huc</strong>" the voice commanded. And as soon as it came it was gone, Pablo's eyes shifted back and his arm dropped heavily.</p><p><br/>"Well, that's usually a good sign" Ash muttered, his eyes darting nervously back and forth from Pablo to the warehouse.<br/>"You guys, it's in there," Pablo gasped for air, clutching the book in his hand.<br/>"Let's go then," Kelly growled, especially grouchy from the long drive. She pushed past them and approached a small rectangular door on the side of the warehouse. She peered into the tiny glass window, grabbing the door handle and pulling it.<br/>"Locked."<br/>"Of course it is dumby, everything always is" Ash pushed her aside, lifting his fist.<br/>Kelly and Pablo braced themselves from projecting glass shards as Ash smashed the tiny window, reaching through the door and unlocking the handle. They peeked into the warehouse, stepping inside. The building was mostly empty from what was visible from their flashlights. Their footsteps echoed against the cement floors.</p><p><br/>"Well Pablo, maybe your powers are messed up or something from sleep deprivation." Ash sighed, his heart silently breaking as he realized there would be no tires for the Delta.<br/>"No, it's got to be here. I've never been wrong before". Pablo walked forward, scanning the walls for anything. "Plus, I took a little nap so I'm fine," he retorted in a snarky tone.<br/>Ash shot a glance at Kelly and she chuckled as he rolled his eyes dramatically.<br/>Pablo walked further into the warehouse, his hand brushing against the industrial metal wall to his left when he stopped.<br/>"Come here" he whispered, waving his hand quickly.<br/>"What?" Ash asked, his steps echoing loudly.<br/>"Shhh!!! Listen" Pablo whispered, crouching down and placing his ear against the ground.<br/>"Ew dude" Kelly cringed. "I'm not really in the mood for smashing my face against the floor of an abandoned shithole today."<br/>Pablo jumped up and started to run his hands against the metal grating of the wall.<br/>"There's music underneath the ground" he hissed. "There has to be a way under."<br/>Ash furrowed his brow in confusion and lowered himself to the ground, placing his ear against the cold cement.<br/>"He's right. What the fuck… it sounds like… no." Ash jumped up in disbelief and began scanning the wall next to Pablo.</p><p><br/>"What!?" Kelly demanded, her exhaustion momentarily pushed away. The sound of metal scraping against itself filled the warehouse as Pablo pushed open a small panel in the wall. He shined his flashlight into the opening to reveal a small room containing only a square metal door on the ground.<br/>"I told you guys!" Pablo chuckled, stepping into the room. He wrapped his hands around the handle and pulled up, another horrible sound emitting from the old hinges. Ash and Kelly peered over him, staring into the hole. Inside was a ladder that dropped into a dark cave. Pablo climbed down the ladder, holding his flashlight in his mouth.</p><p><br/>"Do you see anything?" Ash called down to him.<br/>"It's just a long hallway," Pablo answered, scanning the cave with his flashlight. "Wait…." He turned his flashlight off.<br/>"Guys! There's a light coming from down here!" Pablo called. Ash and Kelly looked at each other quizzically, quickly following each other down the ladder. The hallway was about 10 feet long with only one turn. At the end of that turn was a faint light that was quickly flashing different colors.<br/>"Do you hear it now?" Pablo whispered. Kelly's ears filled with the faint sound of low, rhythmic bass.<br/>"What…?" Kelly whispered, her eyes trying to focus on the light at the end of the tunnel. Ash stepped forward first, shotgun drawn, Kelly following and Pablo bringing up the rear. Ash turned the corner quickly, gun first, to hear the music getting louder and the lights brighter. It was another long hallway, this time around 50 feet long. At the end was a large safe door that was barely cracked so that the light could barely pierce through.</p><p><br/>"This is fucking creepy," Kelly hissed, clutching her gun forcefully. "We haven't seen anyone in days and there isn't a known safe house within hundreds of miles here."<br/>"Don't spaz out," Ash muttered, walking slowly down the hallway. The booming of the music surrounded them. Kelly felt the hairs on her arms raise as the bass vibrated the walls of the hallway. Then, the sound of a female voice pierced through the bass. She felt the sound run down her spine playfully, an upbeat and bouncy tune that caused her to smile.<br/>"Is that electronic music?" She laughed in disbelief, her eyes glowing with the changing lights that peered from the bottom of the door.<br/>"90-2000s eurodance to be exact" Ash said back, lowering his gun as they approached the door. He placed his hands inside the crack of the safe, pulling it open slowly. The music was almost deafening now. The light exploded through the open safe door as they stepped inside the room.</p><p>"I should have known. The god damn ravers." Ash called back to them. Pablo and Kelly stepped onto the grate balcony next to Ash, their mouths hanging open. In front of them, in a room that was a little smaller than the warehouse itself, was a crowd of around 150 people dancing in front of a stage. The walls were adorned with glow in the dark paint, shapes, spirals and planets painted on as the lights bathed the dancers. There were speakers placed everywhere around the room, stacked on top of each other with care.<br/>"They always did say that ravers never die." Ash called over his shoulder, his eyes filling with glee as he overlooked a wonderland of drugs, music, and girls. "I used to go to them in the 90s. We'd have to drive to the city for them but we'd stay up until sunlight dancing and kissing and having hot sweaty LSD se-"<br/>"Why would the weapon be here!?!?" Kelly yelled to Pablo, trying to focus her gaze.<br/>"I don't know. But I can feel it stronger now. It feels like it's pulling me" Pablo responded, pushing in front of Ash. Kelly followed him quickly down the ladder with Ash fumbling down behind them. She stared at the figures among her, all of them dressed differently. Some of them looked like cartoon characters in clothes too big for them. Some looked like they had raided the children's section of Walmart, covered in stuffed animals and beads. Some wore next to nothing at all.</p><p><br/>"No wonder Ash likes this place!" Kelly called to Pablo as they pushed through the crowd. No one seemed to notice they were there, or maybe they did and didn't care.<br/>"You guys!!" Ash called, catching up to them. Kelly and Pablo quickly turned.<br/>"You don't understand, this is awesome. You will probably never see another show like this. A post apocalypse rave!? Are you shitting me?? We just worked for days straight and your weapon may be here? There's literally so many psychedelics we could do here to help us! Pablo? Right?? Here people give you drugs if you're nice! Which Kelly, may be hard for you"-<br/>"Fuck off."<br/>"No way Jefe, I don't trust that shit" Pablo nervously looked around, watching someone place a small piece of paper on their tongue. "I need to be clear headed, I don't know what's here. I need to-"<br/>"You need to find the weapon ya ya ya I got it" Ash crossed his arms.<br/>"I'll do it with you" Kelly turned to Ash with a grin.<br/>"Really??" Pablo raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"<br/>"Look at this place Pablo" Kelly raised her arms around her. "Everyone here is human, no ones tried to kill us yet, everyone else is even more gone than we'll be. I did acid once when I worked as a camp counselor in high school, it was actually pretty awesome." She flashed Pablo a genuine smile, placing a hand on his arm. "We'll be okay, it's probably safer for Ash than alcohol at this point".<br/>Pablo sighed. "Okay, you guys have fun. But please look out for anything that looks out of place or dangerous okay?"<br/>Kelly nodded and turned to Ash, her eyes filled with excitement.<br/>"Let's go find some drugs!!" </p><p> </p><p>"It's called kandi!" the pink haired girl explained as she placed the multicolor plastic bracelet over Ash's biomechanical wrist. "It represents a new friendship, is this your first rave? I love your outfits!!"<br/>Ash and Kelly both stared at the small girl, her pupils the size of dinner plates as she practically vibrated in place. Kelly gave the girl some credit, she couldn't even begin to imagine how she kept her hair dyed during the Apocalypse. Ash stared down at the plastic around his robot hand and giggled.<br/>"Hey that's pretty cool." His head shot up, "Anyways do you have any acid?"<br/>"Actuuuually," Kelly interjected, slipping herself between Ash and the girl. She shoved her gun into the back of her belt awkwardly.<br/>"Yes it is our first rave, sorry my…. friend is just socially awkward. Also I love your outfit!" She gestured to the girl’s 'My Little Pony' tee shirt that was definitely a children’s size 9.</p><p><br/>Kelly watched as the girls eyes lit up, and admitted that maybe the girl was pretty cute. Smiling, she put a pacifier in her mouth and took a small baggy out of her CareBear bra.<br/>"It's okay!! I remember my first rave. I was so scared and like I lost my friend and everything it was so bad!!" She opened the small baggy to reveal a sheet of 10 tabs. "Happy first rave!!" She giggled as she placed the first tab onto her finger. With her other hand she held Ash's mouth open, brushing her finger against his tongue. He felt the paper against his tongue and smiled.<br/>"Wow, thanks babe that was lovely! Also, have you seen a deadly weapon anywhere here?" He asked, hiding his gun behind his back. The girl, either ignoring or not hearing him, turned to Kelly and smiled again. She began to lift her finger towards Kelly's mouth, but was stopped by Kelly's hand. "Im… Um, I have a cold?" Pink girl stared at Kelly for a second and then giggled, nodding and placing the tab in Kelly's hand.</p><p><br/>"Enjoy!! Have a good trip. Eat this" the girl placed an airhead candy into her hands, and like a tiny fairy was gone, lost immediately in the crowd.<br/>"Wow, that was easy," Kelly said, staring at the tab in her hand.<br/>"That's literally just what raves are like Kelly!!! That's how easy it is!!" Ash laughed, bopping his head to his music.<br/>"Let's go trip and hope my spirit guides show me where the weapon is!!"<br/>Kelly lifted the paper to her tongue, taking a deep breath before eating it.<br/>"Let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>"This was definitely the right decision" Kelly laughed, her body full of electricity. She had forgotten the joy of having synthetic serotonin running through her body. She watched the people dancing, the lights made shows on the walls. The glowing stars waltzed on the ceiling, she stared at her hands as they moved in slow motion.<br/>"No joke" Ash smiled, staring at the arsenal of girls dancing around him. "Rave communities were always tight knit and secretive, it makes sense they would be able to survive the Apocalypse. They're great at hiding. They figure if you know where the party is you're okay to come."<br/>"Ah yes this seems like a very 'distinguished' group of people," Kelly laughed, swaying back and forth to the fast music. She hadn't heard music like this in forever. "I'm gonna look around and try to find Pablo, you're better at connecting with these people so ask around if they've seen anything weird." Ash ordered.</p><p><br/>Kelly nodded, putting on a serious face momentarily. She turned around and began to dance her way through the crowd, smiling at everyone she passed. She felt so light and energetic, dancing felt so good. "I'm sure they're fine…." She mumbled to herself, slowing her gait and beginning to dance in place. 'I don't want this to end, it's like I'm in a stupid movie….' She thought to herself, putting her hands in the air. Fighting evil had become so routine, so numbing she couldn't remember feeling this happy in awhile. And ya, maybe it was the drugs, so what?</p><p><br/><em>'I deserve this…'</em> she thought to herself, closing her eyes as she watched the swirling fractals pirouette behind her eyelids. For almost what, 8ish years now? She had been fighting Deadites with very few moments of peace in between. Even if this random bomb shelter-esque rave smelt like sweat and piss it was the closest thing to 'normal' she had felt in years. Her old life felt like nothing more than a dream, a distant time where her biggest struggle was dealing with Ash harassing her at S-Mart. Now she was adorned with blood daily, beheading Deadites hourly (or so it felt). But now she finally felt… truly alive inside of her own body, able to move freely and allow herself to just be.</p><p><br/>"Acids amazing!" she giggled to herself, opening her eyes as the colored lights bounced to the beat of the music. The people dancing around her looked almost cartoonish, their movements exaggerated and animated. "Maybe I'm just a cartoon character too" Kelly whispered to herself, looking down at her dirty boots. They seemed to breathe beneath her. She raised her eyes, scanning the crowd again when she felt something pull her gaze to the left. The music seemed to slow down as she watched a fuzzy figure emerge from the crowd, a faint red aura surrounding the figure as it moved. Her eyes began to focus on the shape in front of her, and from the red aura formed a being about her height.The figure turned into a person wearing tattered jeans, a baggy sleeveless t-shirt, and large black multi-buckled boots. They stepped into the bright blinking light above them, and Kelly saw their eyes. They glowed green, almost like they were illuminated from the inside.</p><p><br/>It’s the acid, Kelly thought to herself, trying to stabilize her vision as the figure came within touching distance of her. A tuft of red bang buried amongst curly black hair seemed to bounce to the music, the green eyes never leaving hers. Kelly watched the person’s hand extend towards her, suddenly feeling the soft caress of fingers against her arm. The hypnotic green glow of the eyes held her in a trance.<br/>"Do you want to dance?" The voice resonated in Kelly's mind, reverberating almost like a part of the song blasting around her. The lights illuminated few features- pale skin, a strong jawline, a spiked septum ring, tattooed arms.<br/>"Isn't that what we're doing?" Kelly answered, skeptical of what this character may want. No one had asked her to dance since what… a middle school dance?</p><p><br/><em>'Maybe the acid made me fall back in time'</em> she imagined, the thought making her snicker.<br/>The person opened their eyes wide in amusement, their lips turning upwards into a smile.<br/>Kelly's eyes drifted to their lips, and for a moment a feeling sparked within her stomach and seemed to shoot through her whole body. She felt the tips of her ears get hot, and without realizing began to bite at her bottom lip.<br/><em>'They have such nice lips'</em>...<br/>"Good point, let me rephrase that question. Can I dance with you?" they asked, their voice a strange mixture of inviting and sly that intrigued her. Kelly looked them up and down, sizing the lanky figure up for threats. They were about as tall as her, and seeing how big that shirt was on them made them pretty non threatening. Their arms were about as muscular as here’s, she could probably take them in a fight. Their jeans looked too skinny to be holding any weapons, and plus… they were pretty…</p><p><br/><em>'Cute?? Am I really thinking that? I really must be losing my mind'.</em> Her mind shot back to years ago when her and Pablo were a thing. They had tried to make it work, but romance in a dystopian wasteland is…. very hard to deal with. Plus, she could never really get Pablo to be physical with her. It always seemed too awkward and inorganic, so after almost a year of trying she called it off respectfully.<br/><em>‘Have I really not been touched in that long?</em>’ Her arms were peppered with tiny goosebumps as the stranger delicately brushed her.<br/>"Um.. yes?” She fumbled with her words, a goofy smile spreading across her face as she leaned towards, whispering into their ear. “I um, have never been to one of these shows before though so I don't really know how to dance?" As she got closer to them, the smell of lavender (<em>where do people get lavender around here?</em>) engulfed her senses, the smell a pleasant break from the sweaty musk around her.</p><p><br/><em>'I can't believe I said yes'</em> a voice in the back of her head spit out. Usually she would tell a rando like this to fuck off, but the idea of skin to skin contact of any kind seemed to pull her closer to this scruffy, feral looking human.<br/>"Well, everyone here is extremely judgmental if you haven't noticed, so just try not to look stupid" they chuckled, their small smile turning bigger as they yelled back into Kelly's ear.<br/>"Just do what feels natural, isn't that what dancings about or whatever? I just wanted to talk to the cutest girl in the basement honestly" they purred, sending a shiver down Kelly's spin.<br/>'<em>Oh fuck. They're hot.'</em><br/>Her mind began to race, what was dancing? Had she ever even danced before? She flashbacked to middle school and imagined herself placing her arms stiffly against her first boyfriend's shoulders.<br/><em>'What do I do with my hands?!'</em><br/>Almost robotically, she placed them stiffly on the stranger's shoulders and flashed an awkward smile, feeling her cheeks flare red.<br/><em>'Good thing we're in the dark.'</em></p><p><br/>The person glanced at her hands now settled on their shoulders and started to laugh, placing their left hand on Kelly's.<br/>"Ah so we're at the winter formal?" They teased, their eyebrow raising inquisitively.<br/>"Hey asshole, I told you I don't dance" she snapped, bitterly lifting one of her hands off their shoulders.<br/>"No no no sorry, you're right it's whatever you're comfortable with." They quickly replied empathetically, their hand softly wrapping around Kelly's. Her heart began to quicken again and she turned her face away, embarrassed at the interaction. The stranger placed her hand back on their shoulder and began to sway with the music, their movements surprisingly fluid. Their hands lightly dragged down Kelly's arms and settled above her hips. She bit her lip again, her legs vibrating at the feeling of the pressure on her sides.</p><p><br/><em>'Jesus I'm so pathetic, I feel like a horny virgin,'</em> she felt her blush deepen. She turned her head towards her dance partner and took a step forward, her body becoming dangerously close to theirs. She watched as the stranger's amused smile turned into a surprised intriguement, and suddenly she didn't feel quite as embarrassed.<br/><em>'Why am I being so coy? I can be sexy too.'</em><br/>She locked eyes with her partner, the lights draping over them both in a psychedelic parade.<br/><em>'Do what feels natural?'</em><br/>Filling the gap between them, she slid her hands past her partners shoulders. Her forearms rested on their shoulders heavily, her chest softly pressing up against theirs. A small gasp escaped between her lips as she felt her body melt into theirs.<br/><em>'Please god I hope they didn't hear that…'</em></p><p><br/>The music roared around them, and she felt her partner begin to sway, their bodies moving as a unit now. The green eyes never left hers. In them, the lights reflected and the world around her seemed to disappear into a soup of colors and noises, a 'pink elephant' esque scene of cartoony proportions. She was seeing in technicolor for the first time in years, every touch the stranger gifted causing an eruption of fireworks in her brain. They were so gentle, it felt strange to allow someone so new to hold her so close. She felt safe.<br/><em>'Is this what natural is?'</em><br/>The stranger slowly moved their hands down her sides and placed them on her hips, holding her securely but not forcefully. The feeling forced a whimper to emerge from her throat, and she was sure that this time her partner had heard.<br/><em>Maybe I wanted them to hear it.</em></p><p><br/>She felt the soft pressure on her chest grow as they leaned forward, whispering in her ear.<br/>"I've never seen you here before, you're not from around here are you?"<br/>Their bodies rocked together, a single being with four legs.<br/>"No. I came here looking…." She stopped herself, suddenly wondering if Ash and Pablo were looking for her.<br/><em>They can wait.</em> The amount of times I've had to wait for Ash to finish being a horndog…<br/>"For an escape" she concluded, her eyes breaking from theirs. They nodded, smiling tenderly as they looked around the room.<br/>"You found the right place." They lifted their hand from Kelly’s hip, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. The sensation made her shiver, her eyes locking on their's again.<br/>"What's your name?" They asked, their fingers wrapping around her waist securely. She hoped they would never leave that spot.<br/>"Kelly." She smiled tenderly.<br/>"Well Kelly, thank you for dancing with me. You're a natural honestly." They grinned, their lips once again catching the light.<br/><em>'Fuck… those lips….'</em></p><p><br/>Her breath quivered, her eyes begging to feel them against hers. She could barely remember what a kiss felt like, but her whole being knew she needed one (or many) right now. Sliding her arms forward so that her elbows were now sitting on their shoulders, her eyes beamed with anticipation as she gazed into theirs. The pressure of her chest on theirs was invigorating, her ears heating up again with excitement. She felt the hands on her hips slide down lower and she gasped as she felt her partner passionately grab her ass.<br/>And like a switch, it was on.</p><p><br/>Kelly's lips met theirs, a soft moan escaping from her as her eyes fluttered shut. Her hand placed itself on the back of their neck, her long nails dragging up the back of their spine. Now, it was their turn to moan. She felt the hairs on the back of their neck rise, their heartbeat quicken through their shirt. Their soft plush lips embraced hers hungrily. They tasted so fucking good, almost like candy. Embedding her fingers in their curly hair, she tugged on it slightly, feeling their bottom lip between her teeth. Gently biting, she smiled as she heard them inhale sharply. She was presented next with what sounded like a growl and moan mixed together.<br/>"Fuck" she purred, pulling back to stare into her partners eyes. Breathing heavily, they stared at each other with insatiable hunger. Her body craved this stranger now, craved the kisses, the caresses, the intensity. In the back of her mind, a tiny image of Ash emerged.</p><p><br/>"Acid makes you horny as fuck!" It reminded her, shooting her a thumbs up. She blinked quickly, shoving the idea out of her head.<br/><em>Fuck off Ash, I'm busy…</em><br/>This time, it was her partner's turn to initiate.<br/>Their eyes peered deviously into Kelly’s as they turned their head to the side. Kelly felt the sensation of soft warm flesh against her neck, her eyes rolling back in her head in ecstasy. The softness was immediately replaced with a sharp bite and Kelly whimpered audibly. Her fingers found their way back into the forest of black hair, her nails trailing up their neck. The teeth were followed by kisses, more roughly this time, trailing from her collar bone up her neck. Her breathing was shallow as she gasped with every ascending kiss, each one seeming deeper and longer than the last. She was in a dream, the best one she ever had.</p><p> </p><p><em>'How long have I been dancing?' </em> The thought pierced through her mind as her eyes shot open.<br/><em>Where are Ash and Pablo!? Oh fuck, fuck…</em> Over the shoulder of the stranger another figure appeared from out of the crowd.<br/>“Kelly!!” The shape screamed. It sounded like it was underwater, a million miles away.<br/>“BehIND YOU!” <br/>Kelly whipped her head around, her partner snapping their head up as well.<br/>“What...?” She whispered, her heart stopping in her chest.<br/>Standing about five feet away from them was the small girl who had given Ash the plastic bracelet. Her eyes were completely white now. Her flesh now sagged off her bones, which had seemed to unnaturally lengthen about a foot each. She now stood much taller than them, her joints popping loudly as she stepped forward. Her mouth opened slowly and Kelly watched in horror as the sides of her mouth began to rip apart, the flesh pulling apart effortlessly like wet tissue paper. Her jaw unhinged and her elongated tongue emerged, wagging around wildly.</p><p>“ASHY SLASHY ASHY SLASHY!” The deadite shrieked, its mouth flopping around comically like a badly animated cartoon character. “HATCHET AND SAW” It stepped closer once again, its gait awkward and limp like a broken puppet.<br/>“DUCK!” The figure from the crowd cried to Kelly. She snapped her head around again, seeing that it was Pablo who had called her name. Grabbing her momentary lovers’ head, she shoved them both low and bolted to her right. The music was still deafening when shrieks began to erupt from the crowd. Two gunshots rang through the room, the sound echoing off the thick cement walls. Kelly felt the bullets whiz past her shoulder as the screams rose louder. She turned to watch the bullets sink into the sickly pale chest of the deadite. Instead of recoiling, it began to emit a low sound that sounded almost like a terrifying giggle. Without realising it, she clutched the hand of the stranger and yanked them towards Pablo, her fingernails digging into their skin.</p><p><br/>“I should have known that bitch was a deadite, no one has hair that obnoxiously pink anymore! Pablo!!” She cried, running behind him. “Where is Ash?!”<br/>“Right here!” A voice boomed from behind Pablo. From the flashing lights emerged Ash, a glow stick wrapped around his neck as he loaded his shotgun. “Let's blow this fucker away, no one likes a party crasher.”<br/>“Woah, nice necklace Ash,” Kelly gasped for air, the deadite walking towards them quicker now. Ash pushed past the three, aiming his gun towards the deadite’s head again. Firing twice, the deadite jolted its head away with frightening speed, the bullets missing it completely.<br/>“SHIT” Ash growled, stepping back as he aimed again at it’s chest. Pablo ran forward, shooting 4 rounds towards the deadite. With each shot the deadite avoided, winding its body around the room with incredible flexibility. It acted like it had no bones, a terrifying snake like image. Its sickly pink hair bounced as it effortlessly avoided the bullets, plastic bracelets jingling on its arm. Kelly fumbled for her gun, her hands patting her pants as she realised in horror that it was gone. The deadite turned its head mechanically, its huge grin widening as it took a step towards Kelly. Her heart raced, its white eyes gripping her.</p><p><br/>“Oh… fuck,” she whispered, stepping back. The deadite moved impossibly fast, placing its hands on the ground as it slithered towards her. She shielded her face as more bullets whizzed past her, the bullets disappearing immediately into its grey decaying flesh. Suddenly out from behind her, the stranger leapt in front of her, their small figure shielding the deadite from her vision. Her eyes focused on them in horror.<br/><em>They’ll be hamburger helper without a weapon</em>. She braced herself, covering her face with her arm to ensure no blood would get in her eyes.<br/><em>It was nice while it lasted. Maybe I really don't deserve to have any happiness.</em> The thought flashed through her head, a pang of intense sadness forming in her chest. She waited for the familiar feeling of warm blood splatter.</p><p><br/>“What the fuck is that!?” she heard Ash call out in confused terror.<br/>Removing her arm from in front of her eyes, her jaw dropped open as she stared up at the dark figure above her. Where her dancing partner had once stood was now replaced with a terrifying figure that looked more animal than human. Their spine had protruded through their shirt grotesquely, their vertebrae clearly visible as it pressed sharply against the fabric. Their feet ripped through their boots, turning into huge clawed talons. The skin up to their ankles black as soot and their legs elongated slightly, the ripped jeans barely staying together. Bursting from the fabric of their shirt, two massive leathery wings tore through their skin.</p><p><br/><em>'Is this a bad trip?</em> ' Kelly thought, shooting a look at Ash and Pablo. Their mouths hung over in shock and she was grimly met with the reality that yes, this was in fact happening. The figure’s hands had also turned black, the fingers stretching and twisting into long sharp claws. Two black horns ripped through their forehead, their mouth growing wider to reveal a set of shiny dagger like teeth. Eyes began to pop out of the thing’s forehead, cheeks, and neck, blinking rapidly. Kelly starred up, catching a glance of the small tuft of red hair that still remained on the creature’s head.<br/><em>The first person I kiss in years and they turn out to be a horrifying Lovecraftian being. Of course.</em></p><p><br/>Opening their unnaturally large mouth, they let out a horrifying sound that sounded like a mix between a roar and a high pitched scream. They fully extended their huge wings and Kelly gasped at the sight of the fearsome beast. The thing’s wingspan was over ten feet easy. Ash, Pablo, and Kelly looked on in shocked fascination as the pink haired deadite reared up like a Cobra ready to strike. Her dancing partner, or whatever the fuck that was, darted towards the deadite, their huge claws outstretched.<br/><em>It’s like watching a hawk trying to eat a snake…</em><br/>Sinking their huge claws into the soft flesh of the deadite, the deadite released a bellowing wail as it grabbed the horned being with its spider-like limbs. It threw them to the side, a shiny black liquid beginning to emerge from the puncture holes in its side. The bat winged creature skidded backwards, its long talons gripping into the cement floor. Red sparks jumped from the ground as they skidded back.</p><p><br/>“Who are we supposed to shoot!? Im almost out of ammo!” cried Pablo, his eyes darting from Ash to the creatures in front of him.<br/>“Take the deadite out first, we’ll deal with party monster later!” Ash answered, cocking his gun again as he aimed towards the deadite. Suddenly, a high raspy voice emerged from the deadite, its mouth flapping around loosely as it squawked.<br/>“<strong>Disgusting halfling</strong>!” it gargled, its eyes never leaving the bat creature. “<strong>A disgrace to the dark ones, a disgrace to all of us. You will burn eternally when they find you, your kind will be exterminated like the rodents you are</strong>!” It’s flesh was beginning to bubble where it was punctured. The smell of sulfur filled the room.<br/>“Suck my ass you ugly bitch!!!” Kelly’s partner retorted, emitting what sounded like a low growl as it gnashed its long teeth. Kelly gasped as they shot into the air, its leathery wings flapping forcefully. The deadite swiped upward, its arm dislocating with a sickening pop as it did so.</p><p><br/>“SHOOT IT!” Ash demanded, aiming once again towards the deadite’s head. Pablo followed suit, unloading 5 shots into the body of the deadite. It snarled in annoyance, a shotgun bullet hitting it in between its eyes. It let out a shrill screech, stumbled backwards. The bat creature ascended upon it, its talons digging into its gooey shoulders. The deadite shrieked again, the skin on its shoulders immediately beginning to burn. The black goop began to seep out of it again, more forcefully this time. The deadite grabbed the talons and ripped them out of its flesh, the demon swiping with its claws to free itself from the deadite’s grip. Its wings beat furiously to escape, but it was overpowered quickly. The deadite slammed it to the ground inches from Ash and Pablo. Jumping back to avoid being crushed, they sprinted towards Kelly. Pablo clutched her arm, leaning in close. She felt the heat of his breath as he yelled, “Were you dancing with that thing!?”<br/><em>'Did more than dance with them.'</em></p><p><br/>“Why did the deadite call it a halfling!?” Ash yelled, staring at the creature that had just given Kelly a collection of hickies on her neck. “What the fuck is a halfling?!”<br/>“I think I remember reading something about them in the book the bruja gave me, I think they’re supposed to be the spawn of fallen angels and humans!” Pablo stuttered, shutting his eyes as he struggled to remember. “Nep… Nephilims? They were in the Torah and Bible too but they’re regarded mostly as folklore!”<br/>“You're telling me that thing is half human half deadite?!” Ash yelled as the deadite rushed towards the halfling, its long puppet-y limbs clicking as it slinked across the dancefloor. As the deadite approached them, the bat kicked towards it furiously, their long talons ripping into its belly. Kelly watched in amazement as the deadite shrieked, its stomach tearing apart as the bat yanked its claws down from the deadites belly to its groin. Dark black ooze poured out of it, its hands grasping feverishly to keep itself from falling apart. Foul, rotted guts emerged from the bottom of the cut, splattering wetly on the cement floor. It bellowed in agony, its mouth opening widely again. Kelly watched as the bat thing stood up, raising its massive claws above its head.</p><p><br/>“<strong>You will perish along with the chosen one. All of you will suffer endlessly</strong>!” The deadite garbled, the ooze bubbling out of its throat.<br/>“You ruined my party, shit eater. Now, I’m going to ruin you,” the halfling grinned, its teeth gleaming as it peered down at the crumbling deadite. With lightning speed, their claws swiped down across the deadites neck, their nails sinking deeply into its soft tissue. Black blood exploded from the wound, the head of the deadite flying through the air like a baseball. It bounced off the floor and rolled towards the gang, stopping at their feet. The body of the deadite crumbled into a pile of limbs like a mangled spider someone had stepped on. They all stared at it, their mouths hanging open as they all slowly looked up at the bat thing. Chest heaving, the thing turned towards them. Their many eyes blinked, and Kelly turned her gaze away as the eyeball on their forehead stared at her. Covered in black blood, the halfling turned towards them, teeth still beared. They all backed up, Ash cocking his shotgun again as the ooze dripped down the monster’s huge claws. The thing stepped towards them, its footsteps echoing loudly against the cement flooring. The music was still playing, but the crowd had filtered out of the basement completely. Several human bodies littered the floor, killed by what Kelly could only assume was the deadite before it found Pablo. The thing stopped in its tracks, its wings folding behind it. It swayed in front of the gang, all of their eyes focusing on Kelly. She stared into their two primary eyes, the green still glimmering in the lights.</p><p><br/>What are you? The creature's eyes began to flutter, and without warning they fell to the ground with an enormous thud. Pablo and Ash jumped back, clutching their guns. Their eyes closed and as they lay there, their body began to slowly change back into a normal human shape.<br/>“Great. So now we have an unconscious half monster, a dead deadite, and no cool secret weapon. I searched this place up and down and didn't find shit.” Ash grumbled, wiping a bead of sweat off of his forehead.<br/>“Jefe….” Pablo muttered, kneeling down to look at the creature. “Maybe this is the weapon the bruja told me about… They just killed this deadite with their bare hands. Did you see how the deadites skin just burned when they scratched it?”<br/>“It's like when we had the kandarian dagger” Kelly remarked, walking closer to the beast. Their eyes were disappearing back into their skin, their mouth no longer filled with carnivorous fangs. The wings had retracted into their back, their hands and feet still black but no longer razor sharp claws.</p><p><br/>“Exactly. Jefe, I think they’re our weapon. The Necronomicon says the dark ones can only be defeated with the help of ‘one of putrid blood’. If what the deadite said was true, they’re a product of a demon and a human breeding. It's seen as the most unholy union that exists,” Pablo explained, staring down at the stranger on the floor. “I feel it, they’re the one we need.”<br/>“Soooo…. We get to bring them?” Kelly asked, glancing up at Ash. A burst of excitement ran through her body at the idea. Ash groaned, putting his gun back in its holster.<br/>“Well…. That was pretty badass. I felt like I was watching a Michael Bay film” he replied, stepping towards the stranger. “If your special evil senses are tingling Pablo, it seems like we have no choice.” Kelly looked back down at them, a small smile spreading across her face. The stranger looked so small and fragile now, a stark contrast to the terrifying monster that had revealed itself just minutes ago. </p><p>Turning her head to the side, a glimmer inside the torn belt of the creature caught her eye. She recognized it as the grip of her gun immediately. She bent down quickly, slipping it out of their pants and into her belt again.<br/><em>'Nice try dick head, better luck next time.'</em><br/>“Grab the legs, let’s get this freakshow in the Delta” Ash ordered, kneeling down to grab their arms. He looked the person over, then gazed at Kelly. A devious grin spread across his face.<br/>“What happened to your neck Kelly? You look like a leper” He queried. Kelly quickly brushed her hair in front of her neck, her face turning red as Ash teased her. Pablo looked at her quizzically, raising an eyebrow but saying nothing.<br/>“Shut up old man, let's get out of this place” Kelly murmured, wrapping her hands around their new counterpart’s legs.<br/>“It’ll be like having a new pet! Except they’re a violent demon bastard baby!” Ash chortled, lifting the person up by their hands.<br/><em>'Be careful, they bite.'</em> Kelly grinned to herself, her face still red as they began the journey to move the body up the many flights of stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>